Kei and Leo
by KH777
Summary: It's just a normal day hanging out with Leo. What could go wrong? With Leo, everything.


This is a _Mind Zero_ fan fiction.

There I was sitting on a bench, waiting for Leo. He said he was supposed to be here about fifteen minutes ago but it wasn't unusual for him to be late. Chikage and Shizuku had gone on vacation for this break we were on. It wasn't too long of one and it wasn't rare for people to stay home for this break. But, hanging out with Leo is far more entertaining for me than just chilling at home. I don't really have any major hobbies besides hanging out with friends. I sometimes watch movies and T.V. I guess but… Nothing really specific.

I sighed as I looked at the watch on my phone. 20 minutes. I wondered if I should call him and see if he forgot or he's still sleeping. That is actually a possibility considering how late he stays up to buy crap on the internet. Where does he get all that money anyway?

"KEI! Kei, look at this!" I hear Leo's enthusiastic voice from the distance. It took me a couple of seconds to see him running towards me. By the time he got to me, he was huffing and puffing.

"What is it, Leo?" I asked, a bit skeptical.

He quickly straightened and put his trademark grin on his face.

"Only the most awesome thing ever!"

Leo shoved a flier in my face. I was actually still sitting on the bench so that was pretty easy for him to do.

"I can't read that." I said simply and Leo pulled it back and handed it to me. It was an advertisement and I recognized it right away.

"Wonderful, it's a convention for your bad spending habits." I said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't knock it! I've only ever been able to buy their stuff from the internet! To be able to see them in person-"

He seemed pretty excited but I knew what was coming next.

"And you want me to go with you?"

"Err… yeah. See-"

"No."

"Let me finish my sentence first! And aren't you curious to see _all_ of that amazingness?! All in one place! Isn't it so exciting!?"

I sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go. Leo _did_ seem like he really wanted me to go. Actually, the main reason why I didn't want to go is that anywhere where there's shopping Leo takes _forever_ to make a decision about anything. He's the type of guy who spends two hours choosing which socks he wants to buy. And something like this? All day easily. So, if I did go with him I would be there until they kick him out. But… It's not like I've got anything better to do. I am somewhat curious about all that stuff he buys anyway.

"Maybe."

"But, Kei…" He whined. Sometimes it's hard to believe he's even in high school. "It's in a few hours!"

I looked back at the flyer. I still had a bit of time.

"C'mon! Please… I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"Why don't we go do what we planned to do first? Then I'll tell you. There should be time."

"Hmm… Okay!"

He agreed to that surprising quickly. I was getting suspicious. But then again this is Leo, he's super unpredictable.

"Let's go then." I said.

"Okay!" Leo grinned.

….

It's hard to believe how someone so loud gets lost so quickly. I sighed again. Where the heck did Leo go? I didn't get very far on that thought though as I felt a huge weight fall on me and topple us both to the ground. Normally I wouldn't have cared that much but… I fell the wrong way and landed hard on my wrist and twisted it. A shooting pain went all the way up my arm. Maybe it would have been fine if Leo was about my size but he wasn't. He was pretty broad shouldered actually. Not ridiculously so but still.

"I'm sorry, Kei!" Leo apologized, quickly getting off me. He immediately became concerned when I didn't get up after him.

"Hey, are you okay?!" He worried.

I mumbled something and pulled myself upwards with my good arm.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry! I didn't just break your arm did I?!"

He noticed I was favoring my one wrist and not moving the other one. I don't think it was broken though, probably just sprained.

"I'm fine. It's not broken, just sprained." I replied, taking my coat off and using it as a makeshift sling. Leo still looked pretty concerned.

"Oh! I think I have an old sling sitting around me house! I can get it for you."

"That would be helpful." I replied.

I should say I'm surprised by this but I'm not. Ever since becoming friends with him in middle school, I had a feeling one day something like this was going to happen. He would never hurt a fly but he can be pretty accident prone.

"Here." Leo was extending an arm to me from his standing position. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Don't worry! My house is pretty close to here." Leo said.

He had less enthusiasm than usual though. He probably felt guilty. I can't really blame him though.

As we were walking, Leo spoke again.

"Err… You aren't angry are you?" Leo asked, in a lower voice than he normally speaks.

"No. It's fine." I replied. I thought about adding that I wished that he'd be more careful but… He seemed to feel pretty guilty already.

"Uh… You sure? I mean I totally messed up your wrist cause I wasn't paying attention!"

While that may be true, he already felt guilty enough. I couldn't really bring myself to feel any anger even if I wanted to. I was a pretty even tempered person in the first place.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Oh, we're here!" Leo realized and walked up to his doorstep. "Oh crap, where did I put it!?" Leo frantically searched through his pockets looking for something which was probably the key to the house.

"Ah, here it is!"

He pulled out a key and put it in the door. The door clicked and Leo pushed it open. He flipped on the lights as we both walked in.

"Um… Now where the heck is it…?" Leo muttered.

"Do you have any clue where it is, Leo?"

"Nope." Leo admitted sheepishly.

It seems like this may take a while.

"Well, don't you know where any medical supplies are? Like a first aid kit?"

"Hmm…"

Leo thought about that for a minute.

"Oh! I think I might know where it is!" Leo exclaimed out of nowhere and ran off further into the house. I followed him in a much slower pace and found Leo trying desperately to reach something on a top shelf.

"C'mon, just a little more…" He muttered. But he couldn't reach it which was pretty strange because he was pretty tall. He eventually gave up and looked toward me with a grin on his face. That never meant anything good.

"You know, we could reach it if you got on my shoulders-"

"Not happening."

Leo frowned.

"Ah, c'mon Kei! Where's your sense of adventure?"

I sighed.

"I think I've been hurt enough for one day." I said. "Do you have a stool or something else you can use?"

"I think there's a stool in the… um…" He scratched the back of his head. He thought for a couple of seconds then sprinted off again. He returned with a stool. He set up the stool and stood on top of it.

"Be careful Leo."

"Don't worry Kei! Careful is my middle name!"

I could only roll my eyes at that. When has he ever been careful?

"Ah ha! Got it! It's gotta be in here, Kei!" Leo said triumphantly, holding up a box with a red plus sign on it while he was still standing on the stool. Hopping off, he sat on the ground and literally poured everything in the box on the ground. I sat down across from him. He looked through all the stuff cluttered on the floor.

"Victory!" He exclaimed, holding up the sling. "Told you I'd find it!"

I don't remember him saying that. But it was good he found it nevertheless. Leo handed it to me and I switched out my coat with the sling.

"Thanks Leo."

"No problem!"

He grinned widely. After seeing a clock on the wall, I remembered something.

"You know, I guess I could go with you."

"Huh?"

"You forgot already? The one you told me about an hour ago."

"Oh! Oh! Wait…" Leo realized. "You mean you'll go with me to the awesome, the amazing, the wonderful!?"

"Yeah, sure. I've got nothing better to do."

"Thanks so much Kei! You're amazing! Here I am not being careful and hurt your arm and you'll still go with me! Oh my goodness, my heroic ways must have rubbed off on you!"

There he goes about being a hero again.

"Or is it that we are both natural born heroes? Hmm…" Leo contemplated.

"If we're going to go, we need to go soon. Look at the clock."

Leo looked at the clock.

"Oh geez! Yeah! I've gotta go get some things! Be right back!"

There he goes. And when he goes to get something he always takes a super long time. I took out my phone and started texting Shizuku. You know, asking her how her vacation was going and stuff.

…

Leo eventually came back, about a half hour later. What the heck was he even doing?

"Ok, Kei. I'm ready. Err… We should probably get going now."

Says the one who took thirty minutes to "go get some things."

"Alright."

The two of us headed out.

….

The night was… interesting to say the least. Generally, shopping with Leo is an absolute headache but this one was a bit different. Leo kept insisting on me buying something, anything really but I wasn't interested. Then he started sticking his extras in my pockets when I wasn't looking. See, the stuff he buys usually comes in pairs and he was sticking his extras in my pockets. I finally got him to stop when I said that if I found one in there, I'd just throw it away when he wasn't looking. Of course he didn't want that. Anyway, now I was at home, doing homework. This was when I discovered something was in my pocket. Looks like Leo didn't learn his lesson. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a necklace. It didn't look too bad compared to the other crap he put in my pocket but I still didn't really want to keep it. Should I give it back to Leo? Hmm… It's not really worth it. It's so hard to make him take back what he sticks in there; especially if it's been a while since it was stashed there. I guess I'll keep it then and store it away somewhere I guess. I wouldn't really throw it away, considering it'd probably cost a good amount of money. But, Leo didn't know that, so I could still put it over his head.

I put the necklace back in my pocket and continued doing my homework. Even though he was definitely eccentric, I kinda liked having him as a friend. He was sure entertaining to be around at the least and he was a pretty nice person. It kinda reminded me of what Shizuku said about me. Without the eccentric part, of course. The four of us were an interesting group but we're all pretty close I guess. I enjoy it here, which is why I'm going to make sure all of us stay on our toes. Who knows what could happen.

I shook that thought away and continued on my homework. No need to be thinking about stuff like that right now. I'll probably be hanging out with Leo tomorrow too and I need to get this done. I sighed, thinking about how his homework was probably not going to be done. I really hope he's not buying _more_ crud on the internet right now. He already bought so much today, could he possibly have any money left? Wait, he said he was a gamer so that's what he's probably doing. No way, he could still have any more left right? Geez, he spends his money so frivolously and yet I don't think even the money that Shizuku, Chikage and I would even be more than the bottomless pit that he has. That's pretty accurate cause all the money he spends _is_ a bottomless pit. Never mind, I need to focus. And that's what I did.

 _Fin_


End file.
